Monkey, Spanish, and Kitty Cat
by Dixie Dewdrop
Summary: Victoria Mallard takes four year old Tony on a memorable petting zoo excursion. This belongs in my Fate series.


Monkey, Spanish and Kitty Cat

Tony yanked excitedly at Victoria Mallard's hand. "Come hurry, please," the four year old begged. "Can you please run now?"

The normally acerbic woman's face softened at the driven expression on the child's face. She leaned down to pat his cheek. "Anthony, you see that we are moving at a moderate pace and that the playground is only a half block away. We'll make your activity. I promise."

The preschooler scowled but slowed his pace a bit. This park visit rivalled no other, because on this special morning, the Washington Zoo planned to set up a small petting zoo in the park nearest Ducky and Mrs. Mallard's home.

Fortunately once the good Dr. Mallard and his mother had realized the significance, they had arranged with Tony's father, NCIS Team Leader Jethro Gibbs, and Tony's self-appointed Abuela, Maria Osirio, to keep Tony for the morning.

Jethro had dropped the little fellow off on his way to NCIS, and Victoria had assured him she would drive Tony back home to Maria after lunch.

Though Tony had eaten a hearty breakfast at home, he eagerly joined the Mallards for bangers and porridge once he barreled through the door. Ducky and his mother exchanged amused glances. Little Tony had already developed quite a palate for such a young child.

After breakfast Tony agreeably followed Ducky's instructions to brush his teeth.

Though the Mallards vehemently denied spoiling the lad, they had bequeathed Tony his own room at the Mallard residence, completely furnished with every item the child could need or would want. The generosity had extended to a bathroom just for Tony, and the little boy hurried to satisfy Ducky's command so that they could rush to the park.

Tony dragged his Curious George wooden step stool to the front of the lavatory and climbed up the two steps to reach his toothbrush and toothpaste. He paused long enough to grin at himself in the mirror, then to morph his face into expressions of shock, happiness, and fear. Even at his young age the child appreciated his own entertainment potential.

Finally satisfied with his dramatic repertoire Tony changed course and used his elbows to brace inside the sink for enough leverage to scoot onto the counter.

He blew himself a kiss in the mirror and settled with his legs in the sink as he surveyed the rest of the space.

Allowed carte blanche in decorating, Tony had insisted upon a sports theme with baseballs, soccer balls, footballs, basketballs, tennis balls, and golf balls for the bathtub's shower curtain.

Though the walls were white ceramic tile, an alphabet border lined the ceiling the entire circumference around the space.

With the blue carpet Victoria finally gave up on any ideas of coordinating and consoled herself that by agreeing to the green, yellow, and red bath linens Tony chose she could pretend the decorating theme had been some sort of birthday cake.

Thus ensconced, Tony pointed to the letters and sang two rounds of the alphabet song before Ducky called a reminder that his teeth needed attention.

He grabbed the toothbrush and balanced it on pursed lips, turning his head to check his reflection in the mirror.

So striking was the little boy that it was routine for strangers to stop and comment on his looks any time the preschooler made a public appearance. Beautiful, expressive green eyes were framed by long, lustrous lashes, and his light brown hair was threaded with medium blond and light blond highlights.

Nevertheless, at four he trailed in height, and the good Dr. Mallard had been forced to reassure Jethro- more than once- that Tony would grow to at least six feet.

Looks were not the toddler's only assets. Tony captivated people with his impish personality and already discernible sense of humor.

Thus, Ducky refused to snap at the child when he finally went to check on him and found Tony carefully writing his name in toothpaste on the bathroom mirror.

Tony gleefully pointed, "I spelled my own name all by myself, Ducky! See? Remember I already know all the letters."

Ducky sighed in resignation and regarded the masterpiece. Actually, the lad had done well, all except for the upside down _y_. "I see, yes."

Tony regarded the tube in his hand with delight. "And I still have toothpaste left for my teeth!"

The good doctor chuckled in agreement. "I'm pleased that you practiced conservation. Now start brushing and let me wipe this mirror. You did a fine job, but mirrors are not the palette with which to practice our names or penmanship."

Ten minutes later the phone rang as Tony ran his favorite toy bulldozer through the parlor and around the patient and long suffering corgis. Very familiar with their visitor's energy and imagination, the dogs remained immobile while stationed on the settee and in front of the fireplace, though their eyes tracked his progress throughout the room.

Ducky appeared in the doorway. "Tony, I have been called into NCIS and will be unable to accompany you to the park with Mother. However, Mother will still join you, so you will still have the opportunity to enjoy the petting zoo as we planned."

Tony sat up straight and offered thoughtfully, "Maybe my daddy needs you to help him at NCIS."

"That he does," Ducky affirmed. "So I will join him. You can tell me all about your animal adventure later, but I must hurry now."

They exchanged goodbyes and Tony parked his bulldozer to search for Victoria Mallard. He discovered her sipping her cup of tea in the kitchen.

"Are you away with the fairies?" He wrinkled his nose thoughfully.

She smiled at the query and regarded the cherubic face. "Did you come to remind me about our plans, Anthony?"

Tony nodded eagerly, green eyes flashing with anticipation and excitement.

"Go put up your toys away and tidy and I'll collect my purse."

Within ten minutes they had almost made it to the park. Tony could actually see the top of the slide and the monkey bars could finally be identified through the foliage.

Nevertheless, he worried aloud, "I don't see all the nice animals anywhere. Did the zoo leave? Are we late, Mrs. Mallard?"

"Not at all," Victoria assured him, smoothing his hair affectionately. "Look towards the see- saw."

Tony followed her instructions and clapped with excitement. "They're here! Let's hurry! Run, Run!"

"Hold on," Victoria grabbed his arm and turned him to face her. "We will make it in time for the show, but if you leave my sight for even a moment we will turn right around and return to the house."

Tony puffed his lips into a pout. "I want to be here, please."

"Then stay with me," Victoria repeated firmly.

In the designated spot for the petting area the Washington Zoo's organizers had created a rough octagon of pens for the animals, with attendants both within the enclosure and without. The finishing touches were being applied and the families stood politely to the side waiting for an invitation to proceed.

Victoria led Tony to the group and the preschooler quickly made friends with the little boy next to him. The boy was a year older and the two whispered shared plans over their hoped for interactions with the zoo animals.

The selection of animals had been well planned, with some geared to appeal to toddlers and others chosen for preschoolers. Exhibits held squirrels, rabbits, armadillos, and chipmunks, as well as puppies, kittens, chickens, and a rooster. Two monkeys regarded the crowd mischievously, and a goat, a lamb, a piglet, and a fawn were tethered so that children could approach them. Last, a parrot, an African grey, and a toucan were caged in a tall enclosure in the middle of the octagon.

Parents and caretakers nodded approvingly.

A zoo official stepped forward and gave the audience an overview of the Washington Zoo before pointing out each animal from the zoo and providing its characteristics. She described what each animal liked to eat, how it slept, and what made it special.

After that she invited the children to come forward and interact with the animals and the kids quickly thronged the exhibit.

Smiling zoo officials hastily intermingled with the little bodies and inquisitive hands.

Tony jumped up and down excitedly and pointed towards the monkeys. "Please, can we go see the Curious Georges?"

"Absolutely," Victoria agreed, and led him around the side to the primate area.

A plump, balding man motioned them closer. He introduced himself as Bob and announced he had personally selected those two monkeys out of all of the monkeys to bring that morning.

Tony's eyes widened with interest. "Why?"

"I'm glad you asked," Bob replied seriously. "I chose them because they like young people like you. Their names are Before and After and they're twins."

"I like them," Tony grinned his reassurance. "Yes, I do." He peered up at Victoria. "Do you like them, too, Mrs. Mallard?"

"Absolutely!" she confirmed.

The attendant continued, "Did you know that these are Capuchin monkeys and they are very smart?" Bob unlatched the cage and a whistled, "Before and After, come visit with us!"

Two little heads and then two little bodies emerged and Tony clapped with delight.

"See?" The attendant reminded him. "They know to follow instructions."

Tony watched with barely restrained excitement. "Can I touch them now?"

"Certainly!" Bob led the primates by either hand until they stood right in front of Tony, who held out his arms and touched both at once.

Victoria leaned down, "Anthony, I think they like you because you are almost the same size as they are."

As if on cue, both animals began chattering loudly.

"They're saying they like their new friend," Bob supplied. "They're glad he's so nice."

Tony shook his head emphatically and contradicted, "I already understand them 'cause I speak Monkey, and Spanish, and Kitty Cat."

Bob, Victoria, and everyone within earshot burst into laughter at the sincere proclamation, and a surprised Tony swiveled to regard them.

Ever the showman, he responded with a demonstration of the clicking and chatter he had memorized from watching Cheetah on the Tarzan television show.

His audience laughed harder then, and Tony shrugged his shoulders quizzically and called out, "Hablas espanol Spanish, or hablas kitty cat gato?" before lapsing into a dramatic series of meows and mewing.

Even Before and After stood transfixed, heads swiveling from each other to their little friend before finally jumping up and down and babbling a response.

When the laughter subsided Bob called to one of his colleagues to bring a camera. Still wiping tears of laughter from his eyes he requested permission from Victoria to snap a picture of Tony with him and with the monkeys.

Not only did the zoo attendant capture the scene, but several of the amused spectators followed suit and snapped their own shots.

The preschooler's _I speak Monkey_ line was passed from bystander to bystander, and henceforth, he was awarded the attention of a mini-celebrity.

Tony and Victoria were greeted non-stop even after they left the monkeys and completed their tour of the petting zoo, with other attendees gleefully proclaiming to Tony that they, too, spoke monkey.

Of course that morning proved a standout day for the four year old, and Ducky, Jethro, and Maria dissolved into gales of laughter when Victoria and Tony shared the zoo experience with the family later.

It remained a treasured memory as Tony transitioned through childhood into his teen years, and finally into adulthood. No matter how old he was, any mention of the Washington Zoo always made him smile with the recollection of his petting zoo day.

The event also enforced and reminded him of his adored position in the Mallard household. There, a framed photograph remained prominently displayed on Victoria Mallard's piano.

The picture captured Tony's interaction with Bob, Before, and After, while its sterling silver frame had been aptly engraved, _I speak Monkey._


End file.
